Currently, the display technologies mainly include two big categories: Organic Light-Emitting Diode (abbreviation: OLED) technology and Liquid Crystal Display (abbreviation: LCD) technology.
However, the display approach of the existing OLED display devices and LCD devices is relatively homogeneous.